Фрэнсис Скотт Кей Фицджеральд
Фрэнсис Скотт Кей Фицджеральд (フランシス・スコット・キー・フィッツジェラルド, Furanshisu Sukotto Kī Fittsujerarudo) ― один из главных антагонистов. Лидер гильдии эсперов. Владеет конгломератами, пятью отелями, авиакомпанией и железнодорожной компанией. Его способность «Великий Фицджеральд». На протяжении всей манги желает заполучить некую "книгу", благодаря которой, он хочет воскресить свою давно умершую дочь и вылечить жену. Личность Будучи очень богатым человеком, Фицджеральд гордится своим состоянием, часто при этом хвастаясь богатой жизнью и судьбой. Он чрезвычайно высокомерен, и обладает большой уверенностью в себе и в деньгах. Фицджеральд не любит, когда его предложения отвергают, но поскольку он целеустремленный человек который мнит о себе как о Боге, который готов пойти на все, чтобы заполучить желаемое даже путем многочисленных убийств. Тем не менее, он не настолько злой человек, потому что как было показано, он заботится о своих подчиненных, всегда принимает лучшее решение для их безопасности, и он делает еще больше для своей семьи, искренне заботясь о любимой жене и оплакивая его умершею дочь. Внешность Фицджеральд - высокий и стройный человек, с короткими зачесанными светлыми волосами и чистыми голубыми глазами. Он носит официальный костюм кремового цвета с галстуком. После активации способности на его теле появляются татуировки - чёрные полосы. Прошлое Фицджеральд упоминал,что "прежде чем быть богатым", он был очень беден и поэтому ему пришлось работать целых два года для того, чтобы купить пистолет, позже, он убивает этим пистолетом четырех человек, чтобы получить больше денег и таким образом стать богатым. В какой-то момент, он женился на женщине по имени Зельда, а позже у них родилась дочь. Тем не менее, его дочь умерла, а Зельда в свою очередь была не в состоянии принять смерть собственного ребенка от чего заболела странным недугом и, судя по всему, она до сих пор лечится за границей. Решив вернуть свою жену к полноценной жизни Фицджеральд использует книги как силу, он планирует захватить Йокогаму для того, чтобы найти то, что вновь принесет счастье в его семью. Так же известно что он владеет конгломератами, пятью отелями, авиакомпанией и железнодорожной компанией. Сюжет Fitzgerald made a brief appearance at the end of Chapter 12, showing that he is the one who hired Port Mafia to catch Atsushi, and mentioning that his organization will claim "The Promised Land". Showing himself the main antagonist as of The Guild arc. Он вновь появляется уже в 15 главе, где его вертолет приближается к главному штабу Вооруженного Детективного агентства, а после когда вертолет остановился из него выходит Фицджеральд, Люси Мод Монтгомери и неназванный член гильдии Чуть позже он разговаривает с директором агентства Фукузава при этом, путая его имя два раза называя "Фукуной", а после "Фукудавой", но после немного извиняется, что поставил свой вертолет посреди дороги, поскольку он впервые посещает компанию, где отсутствует вертолетная площадка, он осматривает сервиз и чашки с чаем которые ему принесли, называя внешность обычной чашки весьма редким дизайном тем самым немного унижая агентство, намекая, что они весьма бедные. Дальше он представляется как лидер из американской организации Гильдия, Фукузава в это время спрашивает у Фицджеральда о слухах, по котором они заставили мафию напасть, на агентство, предложив им награду за убийство каждого детектива, на что спрашивает у Фицджеральда правда ли это на что сам мужчина отвечает, что никогда бы не подумал о том, что криминальная организации этой странные будет столь некомпетентна и поэтому он прилетел сюда в качестве извинений с прекрасным деловым предложением в то время когда его безымянный помощник кладет чемодан на стол, а Фицджеральд открывает его и показывает полный чемодан денег затем, предлагая Фукузаве купить его компанию, но сначала он делает замечание по поводу того что мог бы купить каждый клочок земли и все компании, в пределах видимости, если б захотел, он говорит что его не интересует здание или штат их компании и что ему нужно только одно ― разрешение на предпринимательскую деятельность эсперов.'' '' Если корпорация эсперов хочет начать легальный бизнес в этой стране, ей требуется разрешение, выданное специальным департаментом по эсперам под юрисдикцией министерства внутренних дел. Но упрямые ослы из специального департамента отказываются от его взятки. В конце концов, они же несуществующая организация в глава рядовой собственности и поэтому раз Фицджеральд хочет присмотреться к этому городу без осложнений его нужно разрешение, но Фукузава прямолинейно отказывается от предложения, на что сам Фицджеральд снимает свои часы, называя их особой ограниченной коллекцией украшенной бриллиантами добавляя, что жизнь не купишь за деньги, но Фукузава отвечает что и разрешение ничем не заменить ведь это – душа этого агентства. .]] “Не купишь за деньги…” ― эти слова в разговоре с Фукузавой очень злят Фицджеральда, поскольку он, видимо впервые терпит неудачу в приобретении чужой собственности, что очень злит его, он называет их бедными и пусть они гордятся чем хотят, но если каждый работник агентства исчезнет, агентство долго не продержится и поэтому даже если Фукузава изменит свое решение, то будет уже слишком поздно, но сам Фукузава отвечает, что примет его совет к сведению, желая им удачного пути на что Кенджи Миядзава говорит, что проведет их, перед уходом Фицджеральд говорит Фуказаве что оставит им сообщение в завтрашних газетах и что лучшем им читать их внимательно, а так же он говорит что если чего-то хочет, то определенно получит это тем самым угрожая детективному агентству. Затем Кенджи провожает их к лифту внутри которого Люси делает замечание парню о красивой шляпе, а после когда они выходят из лифта на голове Люси надета шляпа парня на что она спрашивает у безымянного напарника идет ли ей, но тот говорит что уж лучше с мешком на голове, от чего она снимает шляпу и кидает её на пол, а самого Кенджи похищает при помощи своей способности.'' '' He's seen again on Chapter 19, where he is practicing skeet-shooting on board of his extravagant cruiser together with Steinbeck, both of them chatting about their oppositors. But after Steinbeck hands him a Revolver gun, he gives a stern look to the gun, and mentions a little about his past. Once he finishes, he gives a last speech; and then makes use of his awesome feats to break every plate on the air just by throwing the bullets with tremendous strength with his bare hands, and declares his determination to take over Yokohama. As of Chapter 36, he was defeated by the duo Nakajima Atsushi and Akutagawa Ryuunosuke, and after the battle, he fell from the descending Moby Dick into the sea. Since then, his status was M.I.A. However, Chapter 44 reveals that Fitzgerald is alive, using his $5,000 wedding ring as his last source of power to survive from the fall. Alcott finds him in the slumps whom at that time was broken due to the defeat and he has lost everything. Later, Alcott convinces the former leader to rise again, and the Guild was reborn again as "Reborn Guild". Their target is to gather $50 billions to buy the Secret Services and the member of the "Reborn Guild" is only him and Alcott. In Chapter 45, Fitzgerald and Alcott's new base is in a hovel called Wonderful Manor. They decide on following a strategy to meet a doctor named T. J. Eckleberg —who also works as an engineer in Manhasset security company— and get the codes from a useful device of his called Eyes of God. It is described as an automatic individual identification system for security cameras. Fitzgerald also tells Eckleberg he was seen killing his own co-worker, but the latter denies it. To find the truth, Alcott soon asks Poe to subduedly approach Ranpo. It turns out the company's chairman, T. Buchanan, committed the murder, using a ghost image of Eckleberg to hide his identity. Therefore, the man was arrested, leaving Eckleberg proven not guilty during a court trial. Thankful, the doctor visits Fitzgerald and finds out that the low-stocked security company is now owned by Fitzgerald himself. Способности Узнать больше о способности персонажа: ''Великий Фицджеральд''.'' 'Великий Фицджеральд '(華麗なるフィッツジェラルド,''Kareinaru Fittsujerarudo) ― эта способность, которая позволяет Фицджеральду увеличить свои физические возможности, в обмен на определённую сумму денег. Чем больше денег он использует тем сильнее становится. Так же он может использовать для обмена драгоценные вещи, после чего они пропадают. В манге он выжил использовав для обмена своё обручальное кольцо. Цитаты Прочее * Since he was interrupted by Fukuzawa, it's possible that he may be the owner of more companies, or whatever else. * He shares many traits with Jay Gatsby, the protagonist from the actual Fitzgerald's work. ** Personality wise, both are arrogant; too optimistic, and flawed; nonetheless, they are determined and hardworking in order to obtain what they desire. ** Background wise, it is unknown where their fortune came from, other than the commits of illegal activities. ** Both Fitzgerald and Jay are set to get what they want. Through the use of money as their power. ** Speech wise, they both end some sentences by "old sport." * Zelda, was in real life, the actual Fitzgerald's wife. * His animated character design appeared in the Bungou Stray Dogs Facebook website prior to his appearance to the anime. Категория:Персонажи Категория:Злодеи Категория:Члены Гильдии Категория:Владельцы Способности Категория:Мужчины